Matchmaker
by changenotcoins
Summary: Santana blatantly sets up misery ridden Blaine on a blind date where he inadvertently makes an ass of himself. Klaine, slight Brittana. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Santana Lopez was notorious for being an absolute genius. Growing up in Lima Heights Adjacent, she had learned that the key to survival was getting what you wanted, how you wanted. She was a meddling prankster, and her good looks and charm made those she played tricks on that much more forgiving, even if she was unbearably arrogant and complacent at times. As it would seem, she had retired from her days of unwanted interference. But she had decided that it was time to put into action what she had hidden up her sleeve; and this time her target was her newly single, totally oblivious and down in the dumps best friend.

The chill of the autumn air wafted through their loft biting into Santana's skin, and she shivered slightly, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to keep warm. She poured herself a steamy cup of coffee, and another for Blaine, nostalgic about the days when they _actually_ had heat that wasn't radiating from coffee mugs. She glanced over at the couch, seeing Brittany's somnolent form, smiling sweetly at her girlfriend as Blaine slowly padded out of the bedroom.

"Coffee, coffee. That's all I want right now," Blaine groaned, scrubbing a hand over his face, his curls unruly and a light stubble dusting his features. "I might explode if I'm not filled with raging caffeine."

"Clearly you had a taxing night, drinking yourself into oblivion and all," Santana chuckled lightly, passing a cup of coffee to Blaine. Santana watched his expression brighten slightly; coffee was his absolute _favorite_. "You want some ibuprofen or something?"

"No, thank you. They say coffee's the cure for the atrocious hangover."

"Exceptional way to spend your first night back," Santana grinned, her voice lilted with a teasing tone. Blaine was always her favorite person to tease, especially because he gave as good as he got. Santana was glad to have him home; she had _missed_ Blaine while he was away in Ohio visiting his family for the holidays, though she'd never admit that to him.

"Yeah, well, just trying to escape these contrite and penitent feelings of my past... whatever you want to call them," Blaine waved the answer away.

Santana grimaced. "Stop using such big words so early in the morning, hobbit," Santana slipped two red pills into her mouth and swallowed them, silently thanking whoever had made painkillers, for they were God's gift to mankind. "Speaking of your past indiscretions, or 'whatever you want to call them', I met someone that would _perfect_for you."

Blaine looked up abruptly, shaking his head vigorously. "No way in hell, Santana. I don't do blind dates."

"I _promise_, he's completely you're type."

"Oh, what, attractive and emotionally unavailable?"

"Uh, no. That would be _you_."

"Well, yeah," Blaine shrugged nonchalantly at her words. He was inclined to agree. _Sebastian_ had made him that way, almost bringing to the brink of losing hope in finding true love. But somehow, he still believed he might. "Where'd you meet him?"

Santana cleverly avoided Blaine's inquiring eyes, dropping her gaze from his and clearing her throat. "A... mutual friend."

"I don't like your friends."

Santana gave Blaine a death glare, knowing that Blaine was only trying to stonewall his way out of it now. "Bull fucking shit. What do you think we are?" She pointed to Brittany and herself.

Blaine laughed lightly, giving her hand an affectionate pat with his own. "I know," he stated, as he watched Santana pick up his phone, scrolling through his phonebook. "What are you doing?"

"I'm programming his number into your phone," she said absentmindedly. She furrowed her brow, whizzing through the numbers. "You know four Jasons?"

"Hmm, yeah, CGM," he answered, popping open a bottle of creamer. Upon seeing the confused look on Santana's face, he elaborated. "Common gay name. Only outdone by Ryan and Phillip."

Santana shook her head in dismay. "You are so weird, Borat."

Her nickname made him smile as they always did, something he didn't think he'd miss while he was gone, and downed his entire cup of coffee, taking a deep breath when he was finished. "Look, I'm not going along with this preposterous blind date idea. Men only seem to get me into trouble these days, so I'm trying, at least, to avoid them for the time being."

"Okay, I know you're on a man diet, or whatever, but -"

"It's a man fast. _Man fast_." Blaine reiterated, pointing his finger at her. Sometimes Cooper's tricks _were_ useful when they got Santana to listen.

"Because that sounds _so_ much better," Santana replied in the sardonic tone she had mastered. "Come on, Blaine, I already said you'd call him, and he's going to think I'm a real jerk if you don't."

Blaine shrugged, fixing his hazel eyes on her. "Better him than me."

"Please, Blaine. I don't want you moping around here for the rest of your days because _you_ think you're not good enough. And who knows? Maybe you'll fall in love and live happily ever after," Santana cooed at him, nudging Blaine with her shoulder.

"I highly doubt that, given my track record, but since when did you become so optimistic? You're the poster girl for hating men and all they're worth."

"Since forever," Santana replied, rolling her eyes again at him. "And I don't hate them for _you_, just for me. I just think you need to meet a great guy and get laid."

"I do _not _need to get laid, as you so eloquently put it."

"Will you at least consider it?"

Blaine sighed in frustration, knowing this could possibly be another one of Santana's schemes. But, he figured there was nothing more to lose at this point than to humor her by going out with the mystery man. And as much he wanted to dismiss the idea completely, he knew Santana only had his best interests at heart. "_Fine_, but no guarantees. I'm picky when it comes to who I date, you know. He can't be just _anyone_. "

Santana scoffed as Brittany stirred, waking up in the midst of confusion and bemusement. "What did I miss?"

Blaine and Santana exchanged a look of pure amusement, stifling their laughter.

"Who wants to confess to snoring like a freight train?" Blaine complained, and his eyes darted over to Brittany. "Brittany, I'm looking at you."

"It was Santana."

"It was not!"

Blaine snorted into his hand. "Yes, it was. You've always snored like that and you just didn't know it."

Santana gave Brittany a look of pure annoyance and pointed at Blaine. "Can I please throw the Geltastic Gay out the window?"


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine sat at the local coffee shop, anxiously waiting for his mystery date to arrive. He had reluctantly given in to Santana's pleas for him to start dating again, but now he thought about just leaving, for he had a gut feeling this wouldn't go as planned. His chequered past left little to be desired, seeing as how he'd never been particularly good when it came to his relationships with other men. He didn't see how this situation would be any different. To no avail he'd already downed three cups of coffee in his attempt to calm his frazzled nerves.

"I really wish I wasn't gay right now..." Blaine muttered under his breath, taking another sip of his coffee that was growing increasingly cold in the duration of his wait. _Why_ had Santana thought this would work? He supposed it was her last ditch attempt to get him to put himself out there for someone before he gave up altogether. He shook his head in contempt, closed his eyes and rubbed his hands over his face. He sighed heavily, instantly regretting his decision to stay, for doom loomed over his head in their impending date. But no more than a second later, he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder, jolting him back to reality.

"Blaine?"

A soft, melodic,_perfect_voice.

He slowly lifted his head, bracing himself for whatever was to come. But the instant he looked up, his feelings of worry and doubt flew out the window, for this person was _clearly _not what he expected. He gazed at him, entranced, wondering how someone could _be_ so gorgeous. Coiffed hair, lakewater blue green eyes, a cute button turned up nose and pale skin.

He silently thanked Santana for this one.

The young man extended his hand, which Blaine gladly took as he smiled nervously. "My name's Kurt."

Kurt gave him a reassuring smile that was all lips and no teeth and made his nose crinkle in its affect. It was the most _adorable_ thing Blaine had yet to see and they weren't even five minutes in. There was something about Kurt that he couldn't quite put his finger on but whatever it was, it had the butterflies in his stomach doing backflips.

_Now that's just too easy._

Blaine laughed lightly, motioning for Kurt to sit down. "Kurt, huh?" Blaine said, as Kurt shook his head yes in response. "You aren't exactly what I pictured."

Kurt cocked his head in adorable confusion. "In a good or bad way?"

"_D__efinitely_good."

Kurt grinned back at him, accepting the coffee Blaine held out to him and offered his thanks in return. "Generally on blind dates I'll just leave my car idling at the curb."

"Smart. Or better yet, have a friend call your cell like fifteen minutes into the date. If the guy's a zero, just pretend there's been a terrible accident and make your excuse to go the hospital."

Kurt giggled, another irresistibly adorable thing he'd done to make Blaine gaze at him dreamily, resting his chin in his palm as he listened to him talk. He may have been biased though, because _everything_ about Kurt was adorable. "Wow, that's not obvious _at all_."

Blaine shrugged nonchalantly and took another sip of his coffee admiring Kurt from where he sat across from him. Kurt dressed simply that day; dark wash jeans that hugged in all the _right_ places, a white dress shirt with a navy vest draped over it and a matching tie, his ensemble complete with a dark scarf. "You know, I almost didn't text you."

"Yeah? Why not?"

"Fix up by my angsty, lesbian best friend?" Blaine replied, raising one triangular eyebrow at Kurt over his lid. "Hardly an incentive to take a chance on her word."

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm glad you decided to give it a try," Kurt flashed him a genuine smile across the table. He furrowed his brow in contemplation as a thought came to him. "Wait, you're definitely _not_ straight, right?"

"I am definitely gay," Blaine raised an eyebrow again. "Why?"

"It just so happens that I've been set up with a straight guy before. I just want to make sure this isn't one of those times, because I'd be seriously disappointed if it was."

Blaine's grin was so wide, he thought it might jump off of his face if it got any bigger, happily surprised and pleased that Kurt seemed to be taking a liking to him. Kurt was... well, he was certainly mesmerizing. "Well, I'd only be straight if men turned into women, and I _don't_ mean in a transsexual way... Or, for that matter, cross dressing."

Kurt scoffed, his eyes widening at Blaine's comments. "I gather you're not a fan of the fashion industry and those who work in it, am I right? Especially those who gravitate more towards women's clothing."

Blaine groaned inwardly. "Not particularly. I have a certain fashion taste and I've never really felt the need to wear anything that isn't for my gender. I mean, I've been gay for a very long time, but I have not and will not ever dress up in drag. If I wanted to be with someone who cross dressed, I'd be with a woman. Simple as that," he continued as Kurt listened in awe. "I'm a little picky, I guess, when it comes to who I date."

Kurt was beginning to become uncomfortable with everything that was coming out of Blaine's mouth, and he had to work hard to control his rising temper. "Have you ever even dated someone who didn't have the fashion sense of someone from the fifties? You know someone who wasn't so _fond_ of bowties and pants that don't go past bare ankles?" Kurt questioned defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

Blaine glanced down at his outfit he picked out, frowning, and noticed how Kurt had bristled at his past words, and Blaine suddenly got the feeling he'd said something wrong. "I suppose I'm just used to being with someone that dresses a certain way?"

"I see."

"Well, I have had, like, three medium drips so I might be having a _teensy_ case of caffeine rage at the moment," Blaine smiled at Kurt weakly, hoping that was enough to save him from demise.

Kurt scoffed again, leaned back in his chair, and attempted to control his anger. There was much Blaine didn't know about him yet, and he was continuously making an ass out of himself. Little did _he_ know, it was at Kurt's expense.

Kurt pretended to glance down at his pocket where his phone was located and pulled it out. "Hospital calling."

Blaine's brows drooped in confusion. Was Kurt trying to be funny? "I didn't hear it ring."

"It's on vibrate."

Blaine laughed at what he assumed was Kurt's humor over their jokes earlier, and not an attempt to worm his way out of this disastrous date. Kurt's eyes widened in fake dramatic shock. "What? There's been an accident?" Kurt hung up the phone and turned to Blaine, pursing his lips into a small, polite smile. "Sorry, I have to go."

Blaine's eyes grew impossibly wide in surprise as Kurt stood to go. He caught Kurt's arm gently, stopping him briefly. "I'm sorry, did I - did I _offend_ you?"

"You take care," Kurt replied, giving Blaine another small smile and walked away, leaving behind a bemused Blaine.

What the _hell_ was that?


	3. Chapter 3

**StormsInNeverland: **That's actually _exactly_ what this is based off of! I love that episode of Brothers and Sisters. And also, Santana went to school with everyone, but Blaine didn't. Blaine was someone she met in New York. However, Blaine's met her friends a couple of times in passing over the years, just never Kurt up until now. :)

Blaine was spread lengthwise across the couch in his and Santana's loft, studying music sheets for his class. He was trying desperately to keep his thoughts off of the previous night's disastrous date. He couldn't wrap his mind around what it was he'd done to make Kurt leave so abruptly and, on top of that, so _angrily_. He'd assumed they'd made a connection and that the date was going fairly well, but apparently he was wrong. It didn't sit well with him to have bad date on his record, but of course it_had_happened before. At this point, giving up on love seemed to be the only logical solution.

As Santana entered the living room, Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, silently praying that she didn't ask about his date with Kurt and all that it had entailed. _Please don't ask me how I managed to put my foot in my mouth __**again**_. "Hey, pretty pony!" Santana greeted him, a bit too cheerfully for that early in the morning. "How was your date? Was it as wanky as I predicted?"

_Fuck. Karma's a bitch, ain't it?_

If Santana was the master in sarcasm, then Blaine was the master in puppy dog eyes. Blaine sat up and looked up at Santana with his best sad eye look, hoping that would convey his message. "I don't want to talk about it."

Santana's eyebrows drooped in confusion. "What happened with Kurt - "

She was cut off unexpectedly by the opening and closing of the loft door as Rachel entered. Blaine hadn't seen her in _months_; she was Santana's friend from high school but he had met her before, when she and Santana had gone to Ohio for a weekend. She looked incredibly upset, and as Santana's eyes fell onto her face, she immediately tried to look less conspicuous. Blaine's eyes darted back and forth between them, realizing it was no coincidence.

Rachel gave Santana a quick peck on the cheek, ignoring Blaine in the process. "I just got off the phone with my best friend _Kurt_," she said, emphasizing the name and gave Blaine a look that could peel paint.

Santana's eyes widened and she started to shake a finger at Mimi. "Oh, no. No, no, no. This is not the time, Rachel."

An open mouthed Blaine looked incredulously between both of them. "What? That's - you didn't... no. You didn't do that. You didn't. No, no. You didn't. Please tell me you didn't," he protested in disbelief.

"Why yes, Blaine. It seems she fixed you up with my best friend unbeknownst to both us and, apparently, it did not... go well."

"Yeah, you could say that," Blaine choked out, his tone strained and angry. His words were directed at Rachel, but he was still shooting daggers at Santana.

Santana's look of utter confusion returned but Blaine could see there was a part of her that was trying her hardest to feign innocence. "Really? Well, what happened?"

"Hmm," Blaine grunted in response, refusing to say anything on the matter.

"I don't know. He didn't want to talk about it. Didn't want to cause trouble," Rachel replied, huffing out a sigh.

Santana threw up her hands in a defensive gesture. "Okay, look. I'm sorry, okay? But could we just table this, please?"

Rachel shook her head and rolled her eyes, beginning to make her way towards the fridge, out of their earshot. "I'm going to go get something to eat and you two can happily... strangle each other."

As Rachel walked away, Blaine continued to give the best bitch face he could muster at Santana, and Santana tried nervously to look away. "You know what?"

"No, calm down."

"No. I told you_months_ago I did not want to be set up, especially not with_ Rachel__'s best friend_!"

"Yes, you are right."

"I am going to kill you."

"Blaine..."

"I'm going to kill you. No, I'm not. I'm beyond that, okay? You're dead to me."

"Don't you think you're being just a _little_ over dramatic?" Santana asked, rolling her eyes.

"Uh, let's think... _no_!"

"Look, I'm sorry. My God. Could you please just let it go?"

"Hell no. You blithely push me into a situation where I unknowingly make a jackass of myself? Nuh uh, you don't get to tell me when to _get over it_."

"Well, I think you're overreacting a _bit_."

Rachel appeared once more, turning towards them and frowned. "I think I'm going to go. I raided your kitchen, so my work here is done."

Santana held up her hand to stop Rachel. "Wait a second. _Blaine_ has something he wants to say."

"_Me_?!_"_

Santana rolled her eyes again at Blaine. "Well, yeah. Okay,_I_."

"Yeah!"

"_I_ apologize for what I did," Santana said, in a not so sincere voice. "And tomorrow Blaine is going to call Kurt and apologize."

Rachel shook her head, her eyes landing on Blaine's honey colored eyes. "No, don't. My best friend has made it crystal clear to me that he doesn't ever want to see Blaine again and frankly, Blaine, I'm inclined to agree with him."

"_Why_?" Santana said slowly, focusing her eyes on Rachel this time. Blaine mentally cheered; once in a great while, Santana came to his rescue like this, defending him when she felt someone was trying to mess with him in any sort of way.

"Go ahead, Rachel. No, say it. Say how you don't think I'm good enough for him."

"Okay... I don't," Rachel said, shrugging nonchalantly, as if her words were obvious to everyone.

"Yeah," Blaine replied, and it was his turn to roll his eyes this time. It wasn't as if he hadn't heard that before. He'd been getting that his whole life.

"Okay, okay. _Just_ a second here! My best friend Blaine is smart and good and kind and generous and thoughtful and - "

"And _handsome_. Don't forget handsome," Blaine interjected.

"Yes, he is handsome! And you know what? I'm sure Kurt is a very nice boy, but frankly, I think Blaine was... slumming it a bit," Santana finished, nodding her head firmly for added affect.

"Your apology is not working out very well, so I'm going to choose to _ignore_ most of it," Rachel said, backing away to the door. "I'll see you later."

Blaine and Santana were left standing there, and for the second time in two days, Blaine was wondering what the hell had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

"So why did we agree to do this again?"

"Because we haven't spent time all together in forever."

The entire Glee club was all gathered in Blaine and Santana's loft – Tina and Mike on the couch making out as was custom, Brittany passing around the newest video of Lord Tubbington and Puck and Finn were discussing their latest endeavors in the kitchen. Rachel obviously wasn't holding a grudge for what had happened because she was the one who had organized the whole thing, even though she had yet to show up. Blaine found it oddly suspicious because it was so out of character for Rachel to do something like this _and_ invite him after the fiasco that was his date with Kurt, but he decided to let it be; he was just happy Rachel wasn't trying to kick his sorry ass by now.

Blaine was relaxed and enjoying Santana's friend's company when he saw a familiar face. He glared in her direction; Rachel had made it as far as he could see and with that hyperactive kid Chandler. Rachel was someone that took some getting used to, and he wondered how it was exactly that _Santana_, of all people, could tolerate her as well as she did. The last thing he wanted was to see her but even more so _him_; they hadn't exactly parted on good terms but Chandler, last he heard, had a fling with Sebastian back in Ohio right after they had broken up. But it _was_ Rachel's party and Chandler had probably just been dragged along for musical purposes or something equally unimportant and Blaine was in _no_ mood for his bullshit.

Santana gaped and it had been awhile since Blaine had seen her caught so off guard. "What is _he_ doing here?" Santana whipped around and faced Blaine, searching his face for answers, as if he would have any. Santana knew about Chandler, and hated him almost as much as Blaine did, and she knew about his entire rollercoaster of a relationship that was Sebastian Smythe.

Blaine threw up his hands in a defense. "Don't look at me. I didn't invite him."

"Oh, Blaine didn't invite him. I did," Rachel said smugly. Blaine got the impression that Santana had somehow let it slip that he wasn't particularly fond of Chandler and this was Rachel's way of paying back Santana for her meddling and in equal parts himself, for insulting Kurt on their date, and he had to fight back a laugh at how ironic the situation was.

"Oh, well, Rachel, maybe next time you could _alert _me when you invite somebody without asking me first."

"_Yeah_, it's _so_ thoughtless _not_ to tell Santana _all _the details of a social engagement. I mean, that's _really_ rude," Blaine's voice dripped with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes and took a swig of his drink.

"Are you still hung up on that?"

"What's it to you?" Blaine glared at Santana, getting his point across with just a look. "Rachel, seriously. We don't need that asshole here. I'm going to have to put my foot down."

"Kunta Kinte put his foot down, Blaine, and it got chopped off. Now shut up and keep drinking. You're going to need it," Rachel jibed, and walked off towards Chandler.

Blaine squinted over at Rachel, who looked entirely too pleased with herself. "I think she's up to something."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Santana agreed and looked at Blaine with a hint of a smile crossing her lips. "Are you still trying to sabotage this relationship?"

"Between me and Rachel's best friend?" Blaine asked, careful not to say Kurt's name and when Santana nodded, he shook his head vehemently. "No. He won't answer my calls or anything. I've pretty much given up on the whole thing, and just let it go."

"He hates you."

"He does not."

"Oh, yes he does," Santana chuckled, giving Blaine a knowing smile. She knew Blaine meant well, and he was sometimes _too_ sweet with a heart too big for his own good. He also had a tendency to be _totally_ oblivious and end up with his foot in his mouth. And that could sometimes get him into hot water.

"He does not hate me! It's... a secret crush turned inside out."

"Yeah, right," Santana laughed. "You know, Blaine, I don't think musical education is such a good career for you. Chasing guys away is more suitable. _That's_ your career."

"Smartass," Blaine grumbled, his lips encircling the bottle.

"I only _seem_ like a smartass because I'm surrounded by dumbasses."

"Santana, your logic just astounds me - " he began, but stopped midsentence. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as another person walked through the loft door.

Santana's face held the same reaction. "Oh, my God, Kurt - "

"Get down!" Blaine whispered, yanking Santana down by the hem of her shirt.

"What are we, five? This isn't hide and seek, Blaine!" Santana whispered back gruffly, smoothing out her blouse.

"I don't want him to see me!"

"I thought you _wanted_ to fix things."

"Just shut the fuck up!"

Santana resisted the urge to roll her eyes in contempt but kept her mouth shut as Blaine had asked. Blaine peeked over the side of the counter, staring at Kurt and Rachel. God, Kurt looked _perfect_. But then, when didn't he? Right about now, he thought about doing a lot of things to him he really shouldn't. His mind wandered to places he knew he had no business being.

And then he remembered why he was there in the first place.

He desperately needed to get his mind _off_ of Kurt. And it wouldn't be leaving if he continued to be so fucking distracted by Kurt's mere presence.

_Get your shit together, Anderson._

Rachel and Kurt appeared by their side, each giving Roger and Collins confused and amused looks from where they towered above them. "What the _hell_ are you guys doing?"

"We were just - we were looking for something," Santana stuttered and Blaine had to bite back a laugh; it was _so_ rare that Santana would be as speechless as she was in that very moment. "And Blainers was helping me find it."

Rachel gave her a look of disbelief that told both of them that she wasn't the least bit fooled. "Okay," she said slowly. "You've met Kurt."

Santana gave Kurt a fond smile and Blaine nodded cautiously, standing up slowly. "Yeah, we've met," Kurt said not so pleasantly, staring at Blaine, and turning his nose up at him in a haughty manner.

Well goddamn, even when he's _pissed off_ he's gorgeous…

_Stop it, Blaine._

"Hey," Blaine said stiffly, not sure what else he could really say, caught in such an awkward moment.

"Hi," Kurt replied in an equally cold tone.

They eyed each other for a few seconds, moments that to Blaine felt like an _eternity, _awkward silence growing between them. Rachel had pulled Santana aside, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone for the first time since the date. There wasn't much he _could _say; he supposed an apology might suffice, but he'd tried that already, numerous times. He just wanted the floor to swallow him up so he wouldn't have to be looking into those bright blue eyes that were filled with _something_ he couldn't recognize.

And then he saw it flash. There was some sympathy for Blaine he supposed, and some pity but most of all…

_Hurt_.

* * *

They'd avoided each other the rest of the night, only speaking to each other when it was absolutely necessary. In the past, he'd _really_ screwed up with men. His most meaningful one had been Sebastian and although it wasn't entirely his fault, he could never shake the feeling, the one everyone around him had always told him; that he wasn't good enough. But this time, he actually regretted it. From what he knew, Kurt was an amazing person, but he'd _royally_ fucked up. And making things right didn't seem to be the easiest to do, not when Kurt wouldn't even venture to acknowledge him.

And Blaine was beginning to understand why.

Because Kurt had been told the same mantra he had; that he wasn't good enough.

He looked down at his glass, frowning when he saw it was empty. If he was going to be at this party while Kurt was too, he sure as hell wasn't going to be sober. He reached over to grab the bottle of Stoli and pour himself some, but that was gone too. He sighed heavily and stood up, making his way to the where their alcohol was kept. He could see Kurt look at him out of the corner of his eye, and he blushed.

"Shit," Blaine grumbled to himself. He lifted a bottle of rum, and shrugged, not really caring at this point _what_ he was consuming just as long as it got him drunk, pouring it generously into his glass. He figured if he was going to get drunk, he might as well go all the way.

"What is that, like, your fourth glass of some sort of alcohol? Why don't you just carry around a pitcher?"

Blaine looked up and into Kurt's face, where he could map _every_ single tiny freckle smattered there, his eyes widening, gulping. He glared at him. "What are you doing in here?"

"Chandler kindly asked me for a Corona. I figured I'd be nice and get him one," Kurt replied, reaching around Blaine for the pack.

He didn't know _why_ that made his skin prickle the way it did, knowing Kurt was being so _nice_ to Chandler.

"Chandler," Blaine nodded, but it was clear he didn't believe him. He knew Kurt was _nice_, it was in his nature, but _Chandler_?

"Why are you such an unpleasant person?"

"What do you care?" Blaine seethed.

"I _don't_," Kurt growled back and Blaine could see his eyes dancing _so_ brightly at his own words. There was something behind that look that told Blaine all he needed to know.

"You weren't looking for a Corona. You were looking for me," Blaine smirked, like he'd _won_, stepping closer to Kurt, only inches from his face.

"Maybe," Kurt retorted and gave Blaine and equally smug smile, a mysterious glint in his eyes.

Kurt_ wanted_ him_._

The next thing he knew, Kurt's hands were on his chest, pushing him against the closet wall. Kurt's lips found his, his kisses insistent, hungry, heady, almost _desperate_. It was like he was making love to his mouth, and it felt _oh so good_. Blaine kissed back with equal fervor, gripping the back of his neck to steady himself. He felt Kurt's hand tangle into his curls and then there was his hardness press into his thigh, and he couldn't suppress the moaned that escaped his mouth. His fingers moved of their own accord, finding their way inside Kurt's shirt. His skin was warm and smooth, and _so_ soft; this only aroused Blaine even more. Kurt's lips blazed a trail down his neck and he groaned in response.

_Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever._


	5. Chapter 5

There was no doubt about it.

He was in love.

He didn't care that he'd royally fucked up during their last encounter. He didn't care that he'd _barely_ known him for a week. He didn't care that it seemed as though Kurt hated him, and he probably did. He didn't care about his horrible track record with other men. He didn't care that he was Rachel's best friend.

All he cared about was the fact the he was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

But there were many, _many_ problems that were attached to him being head over heels for Kurt. He knew Kurt hated him and although _he_ had been the one to initiate the heated make out session, he didn't exactly think he'd been let off the hook. Kurt had vanished after pulling away before things went too far, and Blaine hadn't seen him since. Blaine _knew_ Kurt felt guilty for what he had done; Blaine could see it written all over his face, how out of character it truly was for him. He had looked everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found. The only thought that crossed his mind now was that he had chased another one away, and it cut deeper than it had ever before.

"My easy going nature is being sorely fucking tested," Blaine mumbled to himself. He rolled his eyes and turned his head as _another_ person walked into the apartment. Sure, he and Santana had friends, especially all of Santana's glee club friends from high school, but with this many people coming in and out, he was starting to think it was the goddamn San Diego Zoo. And this person was not one he recognized at first glance - an absolutely beautiful man dressed in something outrageous, a long coat with numerous buttons and with boots so high he thought he might trip.

The person didn't even bother to look at him or say anything as they sauntered away, sinking down into the couch next to Rachel. He thought it was odd for this complete stranger to have such ease and grace in an unknown place, but he simply shrugged. He watched them closely as they giggled and admired each other, Rachel reaching up to touch his hair.

And then it hit him.

_Kurt._

_Kurt?!_

_Yeah, that would be Kurt._

His jaw dropped, and he just sat there, soaking up his newfound knowledge. It all made sense now, how Kurt was _so_ fashionably dressed; the polar opposite of the simple outfit he'd been wearing the day of their date and he wanted to give himself a swift kick in the nuts for his stupidity. If he had only known...

As Kurt stood up, presumably to use the bathroom - although Blaine was fishing - Blaine made his way toward Rachel. There was _no_ way he was going to let this slide; confront the bastard.

Or better yet, the bastard's best friend.

"Rachel, come here _now_," Blaine ground out urgently, jerking his head in the direction of the kitchen.

Once they were in the kitchen, Rachel gave him an appalled look. "What do you want, Blaine?"

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Of _all _the situations you've ever put me in, he – Kurt dresses like _that_?"

"Yes, Kurt has always been the cornerstone of high fashion, Blaine. You should have _seen_ him back in Lima, he was always setting new trends and getting these deals on clothes no one could ever afford and now he has this _fantastic_ job at Vogue," Rachel laughed at the bewildered look on Blaine's face. "Have you ever dated someone like Kurt?"

"Uh... I've never _sucked face _with one!"

"You did not."

"Yeah."

"You did not!"

He nodded.

"You sucked face with him?" Rachel started clapping and jumping up and down. "Blaine, that's great!"

"Rachel,_ how _could you not have told me about this?"

"Well, because I didn't know. I didn't know, I swear to God, that I would have to coach you on the things to _say_ during a date. I mean, making fun of Kurt's taste in fashion without actually knowing beforehand? You never insult Kurt's sense of fashion. You just don't, if you want to _live_."

Blaine glared at her. "You are the _worst_ friend ever. You're lucky being a good friend is not a requirement for Broadway."

Blaine found Kurt sitting in his room moments later, gazing at his belongings with a drink in hand, one of Blaine's many Broadway records in the other. He could see Kurt's small smile of approval at his choice and it made Blaine's heart flutter.

"Um, hey." Blaine said softly, giving Kurt a smile when his head shot up in surprise.

"Hey," Kurt smiled slightly and dropped the album at his side, patting the bed for Blaine to sit down next to him. Blaine couldn't help but swallow heavily at the tiny invitation.

"Look, you weren't kidding back there, were you? It wasn't some sort of party trick, was it?"

"No, Blaine," Kurt giggled, almost making his glass tip over. "It might be a little overdue, but you should know that's how I dress. On a daily basis."

"I'm sorry for everything, you know, before - "

Kurt held up a hand, cutting him off, his voice even softer than Blaine had imagined. "You don't need to be sorry."

"Kurt, I rather think I do," Blaine began and he felt bold enough to take Kurt's hand in his, relaxing when Kurt didn't pull away. Kurt's eyes were so very blue and _so_ soft as they reached his hazel ones, and he knew he could easily get lost in them. "I never meant to hurt you by what I said, and I didn't mean that at all. I like the way you dress and… I like _you_."

"Santana told me about Sebastian," Kurt smiled sadly at Blaine and it tugged at his heart. "I understand now where you were coming from but Blaine… I'm _not_ Sebastian."

Blaine hung his head and smiled to himself. Kurt was so sweet and smart and God knows he was gorgeous and everything he had ever wished for. Kurt was amazing. Kurt was _perfect_. "You certainly are not."

"Look, I'm a very traditional person -" Kurt paused and laughed lightly, meeting Blaine's golden eyes. " - well, as traditional as you can be as a gay man. But jumping your bones was extremely atypical for me."

Blaine scooted closer on the bed to Kurt and gently took his face into his hands. "Well, I could use some tradition in my life," Blaine said quietly, leaning over and brushing his lips against Kurt's. He sighed in contentment against Kurt's lips, pulling away but moving closer again to hold Kurt in his arms, just to be able to breathe him in. Like he never, _ever_ wanted to let go.

Kurt pulled back this time, but just far enough to be able to run his thumbs over Blaine's cheeks and whispered so lowly that Blaine though he had imagined him speaking altogether. "I think this might be love, Blaine Anderson."

"That's good, Kurt Hummel," Blaine breathed back, resting his forehead against Kurt's, not able to contain the grin that was slowly spreading across his face. "Because I think this might be love, too."


End file.
